1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and in particular, to systems and methods for placing a call from a calling to a called party.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional telephone networks, users have the ability to place calls by dialing the phone number of the party to be called. In some cases, the network can be programmed by the user to speed dial or abbreviated dial frequently called numbers. For example, one conventional speed dialing service allows a user to place a call to several (e.g., 8 or 30) local and long distance numbers from a conventional phone in a user's home by dialing just one or two digits. A customer lifts the phone receiver, listens for dial tone, presses the code (e.g., 2 through 9) for the number to be dialed, and then presses “#”.
One reason existing conventional solutions have not gained sufficient popularity is that many users find it difficult to remember which phone numbers are associated with which codes. In addition, the user interfaces for programming speed dial numbers are often cumbersome and difficult to use. By way of illustration, in the example conventional speed dialing service described above, the following steps are needed to program a speed dial number into the network.
Step 1. Lift the receiver and listen for dial tone.
Step 2. Press 7, 4, #, or *, 7, 4.
Step 3. Listen for a dial tone.
Step 4. Press the speed code (2 through 9).
Step 5. Dial the desired number.
Step 6. Listen for the confirmation tone.
Step 7. Hang up or wait for a dial tone.